TSUNAYOSHI
by Arisa risarisarisa
Summary: Reborn dikirim Nono untuk melatih Tsuna di Namimori, namun setelah Reborn tiba disana ia mulai merasakan keanehan pada kota itu dan pada muridnya sendiri. tinggal bersama Tsuna membuat Reborn tahu penyebab keanehan yang ia rasakan, penyebabnya adalah Tsuna sendiri. "Tentu saja aku senang karena aku tak akan sendiri lagi."/ "Dame-Tsuna."/ "Arigatou Reborn."


**TSUNAYOSHI**

 **A fiction by Arisa Risarisarisa**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **Amano Akira**

 **Genre : Mystery, Tragedy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo, bash!Nana, bash!Iemitsu, death chara**

.

.

.

.

"Ini." Seorang pria tua memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada seseorang yang terlihat seperti balita berusia lima tahun, balita dengan setelah jas dan fedora itu menekukkan alisnya saat melihat tulisan dikertas-kertas itu

"Apa Natsu masih belum memenuhi kriteriamu?" tanyanya dengan suara khas balita

Pria tua itu mendesah panjang. "Tidak, dia lebih dari yang kuharapkan, tapi mereka memiliki putra sulung, aku ingin kau melatihnya." Balita itu menurunkan fedoranya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ia tidak yakin ia akan menyukai misinya kali ini. "Bisa kau lakukan ini untukku Reborn?"

"Dari apa yang kubaca, nilai akademik serta olahraganya jauh dibawah rata-rata, tidak mempunyai teman, dan dijuluki _dame_ -Tsuna, apa yang membuatmu memberiku misi ini? Dia tak akan bertahan lama didunia kita."

"Itu sebabnya Reborn, aku ingin ia setidaknya bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri," ucap _Nono_ dengan suara yang hampir memelas, Reborn menghela nafas panjang kali ini

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Nana atau Iemitsu kembali dan lihat putra mereka?"

 _Nono_ memandang kosong kertas kerjanya, ia tidak ingat entah sudah berapa kali ia meminta pasangan yang selalu romantis itu untuk kembali ke Namimori atau menjemput Tsunayoshi, putra pertama mereka, tapi mereka selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Sekali lagi Reborn menghela nafas melihat ekspresi _Vongola Nono_ yang tidak pernah dilihat orang lain selain dirinya saat ini, Reborn mengambil kertas yang berisi foto Tsuna saat usianya lima tahun, ia jadi penasaran dengan anak yang membuat _Nono_ menunjukkan sifat yang tidak mafia seperti sekarang ini

"Baiklah, aku akan ke Namimori dan mengajarinya, apa dia perlu tahu pekerjaan ayahnya yang sebenarnya?"

"Itu…adalah keputusanmu Reborn."

Reborn keluar dari ruangan _Nono_ dan menyiapkan perlengkapannya, ia memesan pesawat dan berangkat hari itu juga. Reborn tiba di Namimori menjelang pagi, ia langsung menuju kediaman Sawada, hari ini ia hanya akan mengawasi calon muridnya. Reborn terkesan dengan halaman depan rumah itu yang terlihat terawat dengan baik, ia duduk disalah satu dahan pohon yang langsung menghadap kamar Tsuna yang berada dilantai dua

' _sudah pukul 06.00 dan belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan bangun, benar-benar dame-Tsuna'_ batin Reborn kesal, ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan seribu satu cara untuk men- _tor-tutoring_ calon muridnya itu. _'oh sudah bangun.'_ Kain horden berwarna putih tersingkap menunjukkan seorang remaja yang Reborn yakini adalah Tsunayoshi, balita itu tersentak saat melihat Tsuna yang melihat kearahnya. _'tidak, dia tidak hanya melihatku, dia…dia menyeringai padaku!'_ Reborn menurunkan fedoranya, menutupi matanya yang tertarik pada Tsuna yang baru saja menyeringai padanya, oh ia tidak sabar untuk men- _tor-tutoring_ Sawada Tsunayoshi

Reborn mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada jendela kamar Tsuna yang hordennya masih tersingkap namun tak ada siapapun disana. _'mungkin dikamar mandi,'_ ia bersiap melompat turun sebelum suara asing dibelakangnya mengagetkannya

"Boo…"

Reborn tidak percaya ini, untuk pertama kali ia membulatkan kedua matanya yang memang besar, ia bahkan lebih tidak percaya lagi bagaimana orang yang tengah diawasinya muncul dibelakangnya begitu saja, Tsuna tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Reborn

' _aku tidak melihatnya keluar dari pintu, aku bahkan tidak merasakan apapun dibelakangku sampai ia bersuara, bagaimana…bisa?'_

"Percayalah, kau tak mau tahu alasannya," ucap Tsuna seolah membaca pikiran Reborn yang sekali lagi menurunkan fedoranya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya

"Kau membaca pikiranku," ucap Reborn tiba-tiba setelah diam selama beberapa saat

Tsuna menyeringai kecil mendengar ucapan Reborn. "Kau bisa bilang begitu, jadi apa tujuanmu Reborn?"

"Kau tahu namaku." Reborn tidak senang sekarang, pemuda didepannya ini seperti mengetahui dirinya dan aura misterius disekitar pemuda ini membuat Reborn tidak tenang, diam-diam ia mengutuk Iemitsu dan _Nono_

"Hihihi…hebatkan," ucap Tsuna sambil membusungkan dadanya bangga. "Jadi?"

"Kita bicarakan dirumahmu." Reborn melompat turun diikuti oleh Tsuna, mereka lalu berjalan memasuki kediaman Sawada

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak menyediakanmu apapun ya karena aku tak memiliki apapun hihihi…" Tsuna memutar kenop pintu dan membiarkan Reborn masuk terlebih dahulu, ia menuntun Reborn menuju ruang tamu, Reborn duduk nyaman diatas sofa sementara Tsuna melompat-lompat kecil diatas sofa itu

Reborn berdehem memberi tanda pada Tsuna kalau ia haus, tapi sayang pemuda itu tak mengerti maksudnya. "Kau benar-benar tak memiliki apapun untuk disediakan padaku?" Tsuna menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bahkan teh?"

"Bahkan teh."

Reborn berdehem sekali lagi untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari percakapan mereka sebelumnya. Reborn menatap Tsuna serius, meneliti pemuda yang bermain dengan rambutnya sambil tertawa

' _apa mereka yakin anak ini baik-baik saja?'_ batin Reborn sedikit khawatir dengan kesehatan mental Tsuna

Reborn membuka mulutnya, bersiap memulai percakapan, lama-lama jengah juga ia melihat Tsuna yang terus tertawa tanpa sebab sambil bermain dengan rambutnya, namun sebelum ia sempat berucap Tsuna memotongnya terlebih dahulu

"Ne Reborn, apa Natsu saja tidak cukup?" tanya Tsuna tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Reborn yang membulatkan kedua matanya, sekali lagi pemuda itu berhasil membuat _hitman_ nomor satu didunia itu terkejut

"Kau tahu?" tanya Reborn sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan fedoranya. Tsuna tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya sementara Reborn hanya menautkan kedua alis mungilnya, ia tidak melihat bagian lucu dari percakapan mereka, kecuali…kecuali kalau. "Kau tahu tentang mafia." Tsuna menyeringai pada Reborn yang memasang wajah yang menurutnya menyeramkan untuk ditunjukkan oleh balita, Tsuna mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Reborn, tanda kalau ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada _sun arcobaleno_ itu. "Sejak kapan?"

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, ia tampak sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Kurasa sejak usiaku tujuh tahun? Entahlah aku tidak terlalu ingat," ucapnya sambil tertawa canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi?" tanya Tsuna sambil memiringkan kepalanya

Reborn menghela nafas sambil menurunkan fedoranya, _'tak ada catatan kalau anak ini tahu soal mafia,'_ batin Reborn

"Karena memang tak ada yang memberitahuku," ucap Tsuna tiba-tiba yang membuat Reborn bingung. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Reborn- _chan~"_ ucap Tsuna dengan nada _sing a song_ saat menyebut nama Reborn

Cukup lama Reborn menatap Tsuna sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan, "Kau adalah putra sulung, _Nono_ ingin melihat apakah kau layak menjadi _Decimo_." Reborn memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya pada Tsuna, ia pikir Tsuna akan lebih serius latihan saat tahu ia akan dimahkotai sebagai _Vogola Decimo_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Natsu?"

"Seperti kataku kau adalah putra sulung, sudah seharusnya kau yang menjadi _Decimo_ dari pada adikmu, itu sebabnya aku disini, aku akan melatihmu menjadi bos _Vogola_ terbaik," ucap Reborn dengan seringai yang membuat Tsuna bergetar takut

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Tsuna pelan sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya lagi, lalu tiba-tiba ia menghadap Reborn dengan wajah penuh harap yang membuat _hitman_ nomor satu didunia itu merasa tidak nyaman. "Kau akan tinggal disini kan?" Reborn mengangguk, senyum lebar tersungging diwajah Tsuna, pemuda itu berselebrasi, hal ini membuat Reborn heran, padahal Dino saja langsung meringsut dipojokan saat tahu kalau Reborn akan tinggal bersamanya, tapi kenapa Tsuna merasa senang saat ia akan tinggal bersamanya masihlah misteri baginya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pemuda yang masih berselebrasi itu

"Kenapa?"

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, mencari maksud dari pertanyaan sederhana guru privatnya, sekali lagi senyum lebar tersungging diwajahnya saat ia menjawab, "Tentu saja aku senang! Itu artinya aku tak akan sendirian lagi!"

Jawaban Tsuna harusnya tidak berpengaruh padanya, namun ia tidak bisa mencegah rasa sesak didadanya saat Tsuna menjawab pertanyaannya dengan riang dan senyum lebar diawajahnya, balita itu menurunkan fedoranya, menutupi pandangannya dari Tsuna yang masih menari senang

Keesokan harinya Reborn bangun saat matahari akan terbit, balita itu mengamati langit berubah terang perlahan sebelum ia memegang kadal peliharaannya yang ia beri nama Leon, ditangan Reborn, Leon berubah menjadi palu besar, Reborn mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulkan palu itu kekepala Tsuna, namun pemuda itu dengan sigap menghindari serangan Reborn dengan berpindah kebelakang balita itu

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Reborn- _chan~_ " ucap Tsuna sambil meniup tengkuk Reborn yang merinding namun ia segera menetralkan dirinya

Reborn menghadap Tsuna lalu mengucapkan, "Kau punya kecepatan _dame_ -Tsuna."

"Hihihi…tentu saja, itu karena _ore wa Tsuna-sama!_ " jawabnya menirukan gaya balita berkostum sapi yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya saat ia sedang 'berlibur'

"Bersiap untuk sekolah," titah Reborn yang langsung melesat keluar kamar meninggalkan Tsuna untuk berbenah diri

15 menit kemudian Tsuna keluar kamar dengan seragam Namimori-chuu dan tasnya, ia berjalan menuju rak sepatu dan memakai sepatu sekolahnya yang memiliki noda kecoklatan, dari belakangnya Reborn tiba-tiba muncul, ia mengamati penampilan muridnya yang jauh dari kata rapi, alisnya berkedut melihat noda-noda kecoklatan yang hampir menutupi warna putih sepatu muridnya

"Rapikan penampilampilanmu _dame-_ Tsuna," suruh Reborn, namun pemuda yang memiliki keberanian diatas ambang batas itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda ia tak peduli, ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan baru akan memegang kenopnya saat suara berat Reborn menghentikannya. " _Dame-_ Tsuna."

Tsuna mendesah panjang lalu menghadap Reborn dan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya pada Reborn yang tak terpengaruh. "Ayolah Reborn- _chan_ ~ tak pernah ada yang protes pada penampilanku, lagi pula aku nyaman dengan ini, jadi jangan memintaku melakukan hal yang mustahil," ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya

Sekali lagi alis Reborn berkedut saat mendengar kata mustahil dari Tsuna, ditangannya Leon berubah menjadi pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Tsuna yang terkejut. "Mustahil katamu? Hanya merapikan penampilanmu kau bilang itu mustahil? Rapikan dirimu atau kutembak," ancam Reborn yang membuat Tsuna bergetar takut, dengan tangan yang gemetaran Tsuna membuka pintu rumahnya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya

Tsuna berhenti berlari untuk mengambil nafas, setelah mengisi pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk memastikan Reborn tidak mengikutinya, sejenak pemuda itu bernafas lega, namun suara cempreng disampingnya membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sisi kirinya dan mendapati Reborn yang duduk manis diatas tembok sambil meminum espresonya

"Hieee…Re-Reborn…se-sejak kapan kau disana?!" tanya Tsuna gagap

Reborn baru akan menjawab Tsuna saat suara seorang perempuan menginstrupsinya. " _Ara_ …halo," sapanya lembut

" _Ciaossu_."

"Ohayou Kyoko- _chan_ ~" jawab Tsuna dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya yang membuat Reborn menyeringai sadis saat melihatnya

"Kenapa kau memakai setelan jas?"

"Karena aku seorang mafia."

"Hahaha…kau lucu sekali." Kyoko tertawa renyah. "Ne kenapa kau berjalan sendirian?"

Reborn melirik Tsuna yang mulai sibuk bermain dengan rambutnya, lalu melirik Kyoko tajam. "Aku bersamanya," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Tsuna

Kyoko melihat arah yang ditunjuk Tsuna dan memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum lembut pada Reborn

"Aku kira kau punya tugas pagi ini Kyoko- _chan?"_ ucap Tsuna tiba-tiba. Bagai tersengat listrik Kyoko terlonjak saat ia mengingat sesuatu

"Ah benar, aku lupa, bye~" Kyoko berlari meninggalkan Reborn yang bingung dan Tsuna yang terkikik geli

' _gadis yang aneh'_ batin Reborn, ia lalu melirik Leon yang sudah berubah menjadi pistol ditangannya lalu mendesah kecewa. _'haah…aku kira itu bisa menunggu'_

Tsuna terlambat sampai disekolah, Reborn melihat beberapa siswa yang terlambat digigit sampai mati oleh Hibari Kyoya, namun Tsuna dengan santainya melewati Hibari sambil bersiul, Reborn kembali dibuat bingung oleh sikap muridnya dan orang-orang disekitarnya

' _kenapa mereka bersikap seolah mereka tidak melihatnya? Ada apa dengan kota ini?'_

Tsuna membuka pintu kelas dengan kuat sambil menyuarakan _'Ohayou'_ yang tidak dijawab oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, bahkan mereka tidak menoleh padanya, sekali lagi Reborn terdiam bingung ditempatnya

' _tempat ini benar-benar aneh'_

Reborn melihat salah seorang teman sekelas Tsuna menatap kosong pada Tsuna yang asyik memainkan rambutnya sambil tertawa, lalu tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan wajahnya setelah Tsuna melambaikan tangannya pada teman sekelasnya itu, sementara Reborn hanya bisa menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan fedoranya tanpa berbuat apapun, ia sendiri masih bingung dengan situasi kota Namimori itu, mungkin Tsuna akan memberinya jawaban jika ia memaksanya?

Malam itu tak kalah membingungkan untuk Reborn, ia tahu Tsuna tak akan menyediakan apapun padanya jadi ia keluar untuk makan malam dan mengajak Tsuna untuk ikut bersamanya, namun pemuda itu menolak dengan alasan, 'aku sudah terbiasa tidak makan.' Awalnya Reborn tidak ambil pusing dan pergi sendiri tapi kejadian tadi pagi saat Tsuna pergi kesekolahnya tanpa sarapan tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya, ia juga ingat siang itu Tsuna tidak makan siang dan sekarang ia menolak makan malam, Reborn menggerutu mengingatnya, ia sangat kesal dengan kebiasaan muridnya itu, tapi ia tetap membelikan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Reborn memakan makan malamnya dengan khidmat sedangkan Tsuna hanya menatap makan malamnya dengan mata berbinar, namun tak sekalipun ia menyentuh makan malamnya, lalu tiba-tiba ia permisi pada Reborn untuk tidur lebih dulu

' _apa anak itu mau mati? Menjengkelkan sekali sikapnya.'_

Malam itu Reborn melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan berlatih seperti orang gila. Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan dengan 'normal,' Reborn melatih Tsuna, beberapa kali mereka _sparring_ namun Tsuna selalu cepat lelah, jadi Reborn mulai dengan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan stamina muridnya, namun tetap saja setiap kali mereka _sparing_ Tsuna selalu jatuh karena lelah. Orang-orang tetap mengabaikan Tsuna dan Reborn belum menemukan _guardian_ yang cocok untuk Tsuna

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah Reborn datang ke kota Namimori, saat ini balita itu sedang berjalan dikeramaian berharap menemukan orang yang tepat untuk dijadikannya _guardian vongola decimo_ , tapi karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya, mereka saling bertabrakan tapi yang anehnya Reborn tetap berdiri sedangkan orang yang ditabraknyala yang terjatuh

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang yang ditabrak Reborn, Reborn mengangguk dan orang itu menghela nafas lega, Reborn menatap orang itu cukup lama, lalu ia sadar kalau orang itu adalah teman sekelas Tsuna dan ia jugalah yang menatap kosong pada Tsuna seminggu yang lalu

"Kau teman sekelas _dame_ -Tsuna," ucap Reborn tiba-tiba yang membuat pemuda itu menatap Reborn bingung. "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu ragu untuk memberi tahukan namanya pada balita didepannya tapi ia juga ingin bertanya padanya, ia lalu menghela nafas untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. "Yamamoto Takeshi."

Reborn mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kenapa kau menatap kosong pada Tsuna?" Yamamoto terlonjak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Reborn, ia begitu terkejut saat mendengar nama itu, ia bahkan tidak sadar ia sedang menahan nafasnya saat ini. Reborn mengamati pemuda didepannya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu terlonjak seperti itu setelah ia bertanya

"Ts-Tsuna? A-ahaha…kau pasti bercanda," ucap Yamamoto dengan tawa canggung

Reborn menatap tajam Yamamoto, ia mulai mengira-ngira apakah pemuda didepannya itu sedang bermain-main dengannya. "Kau menatapnya," ucap Reborn dengan suara beratnya, ia masih ingin tahu alasan pemuda itu menatap kosong muridnya

Yamamoto mulai berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya bergetar saat ia menjawab, "T-tapi…tidak ada Tsuna disana."

Reborn melebarkan kedua matanya, ia tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar sekarang, pemuda itu berbohong padanya, ia yakin itu, bagaimana bisa ia bilang tidak ada Tsuna disana padahal jelas-jelas ia selalu bersamanya, hanya pagi ini saja ia meninggalkan pemuda itu dirumah sendirian, dengan sigap Reborn meraih Leon yang langsung berubah menjadi pistol yang ia arahkan pada Yamamoto yang mundur karena takut

"Berani sekali kau berbohong padaku, Tsuna ada disana, ia bahkan menjahili Nezu- _sensei_ dengan mencoret papan tulis yang berisi catatan kalian."

"Tapi tak ada papan yang dicoret hari itu!" balas Yamamoto setengah berteriak. "Tsuna tidak ada disana! Ia tidak pernah ada disana!" yamamoto berlari meninggalkan Reborn yang masih mematung

Reborn kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan Namimori, tapi ia tidak tenang, kata-kata Yamamoto tadi masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya, ia semakin bingung sekarang, ia ingin bertanya pada Tsuna tapi ia sangat yakin pemuda itu hanya akan tertawa sambil mengatakan, 'kau akan tahu nanti,' seperti saat ia menanyakan kenapa orang-orang selalu mengabaikannya tempo hari lalu. Ia lalu melihat Sasagawa Kyoko ditoko kue, Reborn masuk ketoko itu dan menemui Kyoko

" _Ciaossu_."

Kyoko menoleh kebawah dan melihat Reborn, senyum tipis muncul diwajah cantik primadona Namimori-chuu itu. "Ara…Reborn- _chan_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanpa menunggu Reborn menjawab Kyoko membungkuk untuk mengambil kue yang dipilihnya lalu ia kembali menoleh pada Reborn. "Apa kau ingin kue Reborn?" Reborn mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyoko memilih kue untuknya, mereka lalu duduk didekat jendela dengan kue dihadapan mereka masing-masing

"Jadi kenapa kau sendirian Reborn- _chan_?" tanya Kyoko setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam. Gadis itu menyendokkan kue strawberrynya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, sedangkan Reborn tak bergeming, ia masih memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk bertanya pada gadis didepannya itu

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Silahkan."

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, apa kau melihat seseorang disampingku?"

Kyoko memiringkan kepalanya lalu menjawab, "Tidak, saat itu hanya ada kita berdua saja." Kyoko kembali menyendokkan kue itu kemulutnya, mengabaikan Reborn yang hampir saja menghancurkan sendok ditangannya

"Kau tidak bercanda?" tanya Reborn dengan aura gelap disekitarnya

Kyoko menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau berlari?"

Kyoko diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingat aku ada tugas hari itu."

"Kau tidak mendengar Tsuna mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

Seketika wajah Kyoko pucat pasi, sendok ditangannya jatuh, kedua matanya membola, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya

' _sama seperti Yamamoto.'_

"Kau… menyebut siapa Reborn?"

"Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dia bilang kau punya tugas dan kau langsung berlari."

Kyoko terdiam sesaat sebelum tanganna terulur untuk mengelus pipi bulat Reborn, ia lalu tersenyum simpatik pada balita itu. "Kau pasti sangat terpukul atas kejadian itu ya, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi kau harus mengikhlaskan kepergiannya Reborn- _chan_."

"Apa maksdumu mengikhlaskan kepergiannya?"

"Eh? Apa kau tidak tahu tentang kematian Tsuna?"

Kedua mata Reborn membola seakan mereka akan melompat keluar, sekarang giliran ia yang pucat, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia mundur dan mengejutkan Kyoko

"heh…kau pasti bercanda," ucap Reborn dengan suara bergetar, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bereaksi seperti ini tapi ia tahu satu hal, gadis itu berbohong padanya

"Tidak Reborn- _chan…_ "

"Kau berbohong!"

Setelah berteriak pada Kyoko, Reborn berlari menuju kedai _sushi_ milik temannya Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Dengan menendang pintu kedai itu Reborn berteriak memanggil Yamamoto Takeshi, setelah pemuda itu datang Reborn menariknya masuk kedalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan Tsuyoshi yang bingung

"A-ada apa?" gagap Yamamoto

Aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Reborn yang membuat Yamamoto bergetar takut. "Katakan padaku kenapa kalian mengacuhkan Tsuna! Kenapa namanya tidak disebut saat para guru itu mengabsen! Kenapa Kyoko bilang kalau ia sudah mati! Katakana padaku!" teriak Reborn sambil mengacungkan pistolnya pada Yamamoto yang masih bergetar tubuhnya

Tidak tahan dengan stress yang dihadapinya Yamamoto balas berteriak, "Kenapa kau bertanya?! Sudah jelaskan kalau Tsuna itu memang sudah meninggal! Mereka membunuhnya! Orang-orang itu membunuhnya!"

Reborn terdiam setelah mendengar teriakan Yamamoto yang kini meringsut dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya

"Saat itu aku tidak sengaja melewati rumahnya, lalu aku melihat beberapa orang pria bersenjata mengepung Tsuna, mereka membawanya kedalam rumahnya, lalu suara-suara mengerikan itu memenuhi rumah itu, dan..dan…Tsuna…ia berteriak sebelum suara tembakan terdengar, aku takut dan berlari meninggalkan rumah Tsuna hiks…mereka membunuhnya dan tubuhnya tidak pernah ditemukan hiks…hiks…"

Reborn masih terdiam, otak jeniusnya masih memproses penjelasan Yamamoto barusan, dengan gerakan cepat ia meninggalkan Yamamoto yang masih sesegukan sambil mengucapkan, 'maaf,' berkali-kali

Reborn membanting pintu kamar Tsuna dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang duduk diambang jendela kamarnya, Tsuna menatap Reborn sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan wajahnya pada langit sore yang menenangkan

"Kau sudah pulang Reborn, bagaimana harimu?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada yang berbeda dari nada kekanakan yang selalu digunakannya

"Siapa kau?" Pistol Reborn mengarah pada kepala Tsuna yang masih membelakanginya

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," jawab Tsuna tegas namun santai tanpa melihat Reborn yang menggeram

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa Kyoko dan Yamamoto mengatakan kalau kau sudah mati."

Tsuna terkikik sebentar lalu menghadap Reborn yang membola matanya saat melihat kedua mata Tsuna yang berwarna _orange_ terang dan api yang menari didahinya

' _Hyper dying will mode?'_

"Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas Reborn, karena aku memang sudah mati."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berdiri dihadapanku saat ini?!"

"Aku hanya arwah yang masih memiliki beban untuk meninggalkan dunia ini." Reborn masih terdiam jadi Tsuna melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Aku sudah tahu kalau _tou-san_ bekerja didunia mafia saat usiaku tujuh tahun, lalu para pembunuh bayaran itu muncul dan berkali-kali mencoba membunuhku dan _kaa-san_ , aku berlatih untuk melindungi _kaa-san_ dan mulai bertarung dengan mereka, _kaa-san_ sangat marah saat tahu aku sering berkelahi, ia pikir aku berkelahi dengan anak-anak seusiaku, lalu aku jelaskan kalau mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran tapi _kaa-san_ tidak percaya, ia mulai menjauhiku lalu _kaa-san_ meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa kata-kata."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Reborn saat ia mulai tenang

Tsuna tersenyum pahit dan melanjutkan kisahnya. "Seminggu setelah _kaa-san_ pergi para pembunuh bayaran itu kembali datang, tapi aku tidak melawan mereka lagi, _kaa-san_ membenciku karena aku sering berkelahi dan meninggalkanku, kupikir…kupikir kalau aku diam dan menjadi anak baik _kaa-san_ akan kembali padaku, tapi ia tidak pernah kembali, aku kesepian dan sendirian, jadi saat mereka datang untuk membunuhku aku menerima mereka dengan tangan terbuka," ucapnya dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya

"Kau membiarkan mereka membunuhmu?" aura gelap Reborn kembali menguar dari tubuhnya

"Tadinya aku ingin seperti itu tapi…tapi…wajah _kaa-san_ selalu membayangiku, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, aku sangat merindukannya hiks…jadi…jadi aku bertarung, tapi aku sudah terlambat, mereka sudah melubangi seluruh tubuhku." Tsuna terisak, air matanya mengalir deras dan Reborn merasa sesak didadanya kembali, tapi ia tidak memperdulikan itu sekarang. "Saat aku membuka mataku aku pikir semua itu mimpi jadi aku bertindak seperti biasanya, pergi kesekolah, belajar, dan mencoba untuk makan."

"Mencoba untuk makan?"

"Aku mulai menyadari keanehannya, orang-orang mengacuhkanku, aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun, atau makan apapun."

"Kita pernah _sparing_."

"Yah…itu menghabiskan banyak energiku."

"Itu sebabnya kau selalu cepat lelah." Tsuna mengangguk

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengenal Natsu?"

"Setelah aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah mati aku menemukan cara untuk berpergian, jadi aku pergi ke Italy untuk bertemu _kaa-san_ tapi…hahaha…dia sedang menggendong Natsu dan…melupakanku, aku tidak bisa pergi terlalu lama tapi aku tetap kesana beberapa kali untuk memastikan mereka hidup bahagia."

Mereka diam, hanya suara denting jam yang terdengar diruangan tempat Tsuna dibunuh beberapa tahun silam, Reborn hanyut dalam pikirannya sedangkan Tsuna hanya mengamati balita yang sudah menemaninya selama seminggu itu

"Lalu apa yang menjeratmu?" tanya Reborn tiba-tiba

Tsuna tersenyum lembut lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa menemukan tubuhku, aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada _kaa-san_."

"Akan kucari tubuhmu," ucap Reborn yakin

Kedua mata Tsuna melebar sejenak sebelum senyum tulus terpatri diwajahnya. Sejak hari itu Reborn terus melakukan penyelidikan untuk menemukan tubuh Tsuna. Ia menjadi _hitman_ nomor satu didunia bukan tanpa sebab, dalam waktu tiga hari ia sudah menemukan tubuh Tsuna didasar jurang, namun tubuh itu sudah tidak utuh, beberapa bagian tubuhnya hanya menyisakan tulangnya saja. Reborn menangis dalam diam saat melihat tubuh muridnya itu, begitu mengenaskan kematiannya padahal selama hidupnya ia hanya melindungi ibunya namun sang ibu meninggalkannya sendirian. Tanpa sadar Reborn menggeratakkan giginya, ia marah pada Nana, marah pada Iemitsu, bahkan ia marah pada _Primo_ , ia membenci dunianya, ia ingin menghancurkan para mafia yang sudah membunuh muridnya

Reborn kembali kerumah Tsuna namun ia tak menemukan muridnya dimanapun, ia pikir karena tubuhnya telah ditemukan ia tidak memiliki ikatan lagi dengan dunia ini, jadi Reborn segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, dan memesan tiket untuk kembali ke Italy, tubuh Tsuna ia bungkus kain untuk dibawa bersamanya

Keesokan harinya Reborn tiba di Sicily, Italy, ia langsung menuju ruangan _Nono_ dengan tubuh Tsuna yang dibawa seorang suruhan Reborn, ia juga memanggil pasangan Sawada untuk keruangan _Nono_

"Aku tak percaya saat aku menerima suratmu yang menagatakan kau akan segera kembali, apa urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanya _Nono_ dengan nada bersahabat seperti biasanya

"Letakkan disana," titah Reborn pada seorang suruhannya yang langsung meletakkan tubuh Tsuna diatas meja _Nono_

"Apa ini?"

"Akan kujelaskan saat mereka disini."

Pintu ruangan _Nono_ kembali terbuka dan masuklah pasangan Sawada yang selalu terlihat romantic

"Ara…Reborn- _kun_ , _Nono_ , selamat pagi," sapa Nana ramah. _Nono_ menjawab sapaannya dengan nada yang bersahabat sementara Reborn hanya mendengus sambil membuang muka

"Kenapa memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Iemitsu, pandangannya lalu beralih pada kain putih yang membungkus sesuatu diatas meja _Nono_

"Aku ingin kalian tahu keadaan Tsuna," jawab Reborn datar

"Tsuna? Ah…aku dengar kau menjadi guru privatnya Reborn, bagaimana keadaannya? Aku harap ia tidak lagi berkelahi dengan teman-temannya," ucap Nana dengan nada sedih diakhir kalimatnya. Reborn menatap tajam Nana yang tidak merasakan tatapan menusuk Reborn, sedangkan Iemitsu dan _Nono_ mulai keringat dingin

"Lucu rasanya mendengar kau menghawatirkannya tapi kau meninggalkannya sendirian." Reborn kembali mendengus, ia lalu melompat keatas meja _Nono_ dan mengelus kepala Tsuna yang dibungkus kain putih

 _Nono_ mulai merasakan keganjilan dengan nada dan ucapan Reborn barusan, apalagi sekarang ia mengelus kain putih itu seolah ia sangat menyayanginya, ia terlonjak kecil saat menyadari sesuatu, rasa cemas mulai memenuhi dirinya, dengan suara yang bergetar ia bertanya pada Reborn, "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Tsuna?"

Reborn menunduk. "Ya," jawabnya dengan suara berbisik sambil terus mengelus kain itu

"Katakan bukan kau penyebabnya Reborn," ucap Iemitsu dengan suara beratnya

"Sayangnya memang bukan aku penyebabnya."

"Apa yang terjadi pada putraku?"

Reborn menatap Nana sebentar lalu menarik kain yang membungkus tubuh Tsuna, pekikan kaget memenuhi ruangan itu, Reborn membutakan matanya saat air mata Nana dan Iemitsu mengalir deras, Reborn menulikan telinganya saat teriakan histeris Nana terdengar, Reborn memaksa untuk menutup mulutnya saat ia tahu kalau yang akan ia keluarkan hanya cacian untuk pasangan Sawada itu

"Putraku…hiks…anakku…apa-apa yang terjadi padanya? Tsuna…hiks…Tsuna-ku…"

' _phatetic, padahal dia yang membuat Tsuna seperti ini tapi kenapa tangisannya yang paling kencang?'_

Setelah cukup lama dalam suasana duka, Reborn lalu menjelaskan bagaimana Tsuna mati dan bagaimana ia menemukan tubuhnya, namun ia tak mengatakan pada mereka kalau ia pernah tinggal selama seminggu bersama ruh Tsuna. Mereka lalu menguburkan Tsuna dengan layak

Pagi ini hari yang cerah, Reborn berjalan menuju makam Tsuna dengan membawa sebuket bunga lily, ia letakkan bunga itu dinisan Tsuna lalu berdoa untuknya

"Andaikan kau punya waktu lebih Tsuna, aku ingin mengatakan seminggu bersamamu sangat menyenangkan, aku akan merindukanmu _dame-_ Tsuna."

Angin kencang berhembus menerpa Reborn, beberapa tangkai lily-nya terbang dibawa angin, tapi dari pada kedinginan Reborn merasa hangat, seolah angin itu memeluknya, ia merasa sangat nyaman disana. Mata Reborn melebar sesaat sebelum digantikan oleh senyum tulus saat ia samar-samar mendengar suara yang selama seminggu itu mengisi hari-harinya

" _Arigatou Reborn."_

 **end**

 **halo…ini oneshoot pertama Risa, jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik tulisan Risa ya**

 **RnR?**


End file.
